A New World
by cypher away
Summary: An AU based on a what if idea. What if Ken and Daisuke had met before Ken became the Kaiser? How would season two have gone? Major pairing: Ken/Daisuke.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Please don't sue since I'm just playing with the characters. I am aware that I don't own Digimon. Damn.**

A little boy sat hunched over the round table ignoring everything around him as he drew. Every so often he would pull back to examine his work or push back his indigo hair. It had the most annoying habit of falling into his eyes.

A dark skinned redhead watched the other boy with growing interest from across the room. He was supposed to be painting, but the blue haired boy had caught his eye when the redhead had been looking around the room for something to draw. Setting down his paintbrush, the redhead gave up trying to paint and walked over to the other boy.

He spent several minutes trying to see what the boy was drawing, but his body kept getting in the way of the redhead's line of view. The redhead gave up his subtle peeking and went for the blunt approach. "Hi! Whatcha drawing?"

The boy, having been oblivious to the other's attention, shot up in his seat. He spun around to see who was speaking to him and came face to face with the redhead. Startled by the closeness, he pulled back, only to upset his chair. The blue haired boy tripped over one of the legs and followed the chair to the floor.

The tanned boy gave a little giggle, but stopped when he saw the glare the other boy was giving him. He cocked his head to the side. "What'd you do that for?"

"I didn't mean to." The response came out harsher than it had been meant to.

The redhead ignored the hostile words. "Are you okay? It looked like it hurt."

The fallen boy eyed the other boy warily then decided it wouldn't be too much trouble to answer. "I'm fine. Can you move so I can get up?"

The redhead ignored him once again, instead offering the boy his hand. The boy gave a defeated sigh and accepted the hand. The tanned boy yanked him up a bit too hard causing the boy to run into him, barely avoiding another meeting with the floor. When they'd regained their balance the redhead turned his attention back to the boy's drawing. "Can I see it?"

Blue eyes blinked in confusion. "See what?"

"Your picture!" The redhead could hardly contain his excitement; he always got this way over new and interesting things. "Please, please, please!" He started to jump up and down to accompany his plea.

The boy was slightly disturbed by the redhead's behavior. He didn't have any friend to compare the other boy to, but he was pretty sure that the redhead wasn't normal by anyone's standard. He wondered if he should stop him. It would be nice if the other boy went hoarse from his incessant yelling, but it was more likely that someone would get hurt. He concluded that it was probably best to give into the request before anything bad happened and gave a nod to show his consent.

Chocolate eyes widened in joy. "Really?! You mean it?!"

The boy nodded again. The other boy latched himself onto the indigo haired boy, hugging him tightly, before letting go to inspect the picture. The boy was shocked by the show of affection. It took him a few minutes to realize that the redhead had let go and when he did he couldn't stop from blushing.

Suddenly, the boy popped up in front of him waving his picture around. Luckily there was no chair to trip over this time. "What's this?"

The boy gently pushed the redhead's hands and the drawing out of his face. "His name's Leafmon."

The tanned boy turned back to the picture. It was of a small, green creature with a leaf hovering over its head. Off to the side were some blue and black marks where the boy had started to draw himself in before he'd been interrupted.

"Leafmon? Leafmon . . . mon . . . mon," The redhead's mouth played with the word and his eyes lit up, "like digimon?"

"Yeah." The boy looked at his classmate with interest, "How'd you know?"

"I have one too!" He smiled widely, but then his eyes widened. "Oh! But it's not a Leafmon. Mine's named Chibimon. He's blue and has really, really, really big eyes."

Here the redhead paused to demonstrate what big eyes Chibimon had. He widened his brown eyes and pulled them farther open with his fingers. The other boy nodded quickly and smiled to show that he understood just how big the redhead's digimon's eyes really were, hoped that the boy wouldn't poke out his eyes by accident. It would be quite interesting to explain to the teacher, though.

Fortunately, his nod and smile were enough to make the redhead stop, positive that the other boy got his point. He went back to talking about Chibimon. "He really, really, really likes candy. Especially chocolate. It's his super special, awesome, bestest favorite! Mine too! But I like all candy too. I really, really, really, really like it." He paused momentarily to take a deep breath. "Do you like candy?"

The boy stared at the redhead in awe and slight horror cause by his longwinded speech. There was no way a normal person could talk that much without breathing. He was positive now the redhead was well above and beyond normal.

He shook himself out of his thoughts when he saw the other boy staring at him expectantly. He thought back to the last thing he remembered the redhead talking about. Candy. Something about if he liked candy. He thought that was what he'd been asked.

Cautiously he replied. "Yes?"

The redhead's face split in a big grin. Apparently that had been the right answer.

"Cool! I'm Daisuke. What's your name?"

"Ken."

Daisuke took a moment to digest the name, and then nodded. "I like it," he declared.

Ken was relieved about that. He didn't want to think about what Daisuke might have done if he hadn't liked Ken's name.

"Want to be my friend?"

Ken wasn't sure; Daisuke seemed really nice, but on the other hand he was very hyperactive and seemed to have a very short attention span. What would Osamu do? The thought of what would happen if Osamu and Daisuke ever met had him holding back laughter. His bet would be on Daisuke.

He studied the other boy. Big, brown eyes stared back at Ken with hope. Yes, he did want to be Daisuke's friend. Mama would be happy about it. She always seemed sad because Ken didn't have any friends. He gave the redhead a small smile. "Sure, I'll be your friend."

Daisuke threw his arms up and cheered. "Yay! Ken's my bestest, best friend." He reached forward and grabbed Ken's hand. "Let's go build a castle."

Ken let himself be dragged over to the blocks. He smiled; he really liked this friend thing so far.

- - -

"Let's go to the Digiworld!" Daisuke flopped down across Ken's lap. They'd been friends for awhile now and it seemed to be in Daisuke's nature to be overly affectionate. At least he was to Ken.

"You want to go to the Digiworld?" Ken found that the best way to get clear answers from Daisuke was to restate everything the redhead said in order to get a clear answer. It was much easier than trying to figure out what the redhead wanted.

"Yeah! I was talking to Chibimon and Leafmon about what it was like before they came to live with us. The Digiworld sounds super awesome! There are forests and mountains and seas and they're all squeezed together really close. And there's lots of other digimon! And . . . and . . ." He faltered off to think of what else would appeal to Ken. He decided to go for Ken's kind and compassionate side, "Chibimon and Leafmon miss their old home!"

Ken was about to question Daisuke more thoroughly, but something Daisuke had said bothering him. He ran through what the redhead had said in him mind. Daisuke had talked about the Digiworld, Leafmon, Chibimon . . . Chibimon!

"Daisuke, where's Chibimon?" Ken asked in a calm voice, but inside he was screaming in terror. The last time Chibimon had been alone, he'd wreaked total havoc on Ken's room. He was still trying to scrap play dough off the ceiling.

"Oh, I left him in the kitchen."

Ken's eyes widened in horror at Daisuke's nonchalant reply. He scrambled out from under the redhead and raced to the kitchen.

"What's the matter?" Daisuke called out from behind him.

Thankfully, Leafmon had stopped Chibimon from touching anything. Just thinking about what could happen if the little, blue monster ever found the blender caused Ken to breakout in goose bumps. Daisuke shuffled into the kitchen soon after, confusion painted across his face. Ken waved it off by distracting him with the offering of food. Both the redhead and Chibimon expressed their thanks by cheering and glomping Ken. Leafmon was quieter with his thanks for which Ken was very grateful.

Once they had their food everyone went to Ken's room, only pausing in the hall for Ken to inform Osamu that they didn't want to be bothered. His brother had just laughed. "Sure thing, squirt."

After patting both boys on the head Osamu left for his own room. Ken thought that meant Osamu was respecting his request. They'd hurried to Ken's room before his brother could change him mind.

Daisuke soon finished his food and became bored. "So . . ."

Ken gave him a questioning glance. "So what?"

The redhead bit his lip in thought. What should they do? He was pondering over the question when it hit him; the very thing he'd been asking for earlier—to go to the Digiworld!

"We're going to the Digiworld!" Daisuke announced. Chibimon cheered and bounced around the room.

"But we don't know how to get there."

Chibimon stopped his jumping and his lip began to quiver. "Daisuke, I want to go!"

Ken turned to Leafmon for help while Daisuke tried to calm and comfort Chibimon. The green monster gave the problem serious thought, taking some time to come up with a good idea. "The digivices have to be the key to getting into the Digiworld. So if you focus your energy with them and think about wanting to go to the Digiworld, it should work."

Ken nodded in agreement with Leafmon's theory. It seemed pretty reasonable to him. He walked over to his desk to retrieve his digivice and turned to Daisuke. "Do you have yours with you?"

Daisuke patted himself down to find out that yes, he did have his digivice. The redhead stood and grabbed Ken's hand, nervous and excited about going to the Digiworld. Together, they focused on their digivices. Ken's computer whirled to life and bathed the room in a golden light. Daisuke's eyes widened in awe, tightening his grip on Ken's hand; Ken did the same.

Chibimon jumped into Daisuke's free arm and Ken gently picked up Leafmon, cradled him in the crook of his elbow. The boys took a cautious step towards the computer screen. Nothing happened. They exchanged looks and decided to move closer to the light. Daisuke took the first step, Ken following after him. They entered the circle of light and were suddenly sucked into the screen.

They landed in a jumbled pile of limbs from which they had to untangle themselves from. Looking around, they saw that they'd been transported to a barren desert.

The redhead hung off Ken's arm, trying to pull him farther into the desert. "Let's explore."

"I don't know, Daisuke. I have a bad feeling about this."

Daisuke turned his brown eyes into big, sad, doe eyes. Ken caved; he hated when Daisuke did that. It always made him feel bad about denying the redhead anything he wanted.

They wandered around aimlessly for some time until suddenly Ken collapsed in pain. The back of his neck burned making him whimper. Daisuke panicked, hovering over Ken but afraid to touch the boy. He didn't want to cause Ken anymore pain.

Leafmon tried to calm him and Chibimon while pushing down his own growing distress. Daisuke eventually calmed down enough to half drag, half carry Ken back to the monitor they'd entered through and ported through.

When Ken regained consciousness, he was alarmed by Daisuke's tear streaked face.

"What's wrong, Daisuke?" Ken reached out a hand to cup the redhead's face. Daisuke started to cry again and blubbered on about an accident and the Digiworld. It was hard to understand what he was saying through the tears.

Ken frowned in confusion. The last thing he remembered was walking around the desert. How had they gotten back to his room? He pushed aside the mystery and hugged the redhead close to him. Ken began to rock him, making hushing sounds and stroking Daisuke's back.

The redhead sniffled and buried his head into Ken's neck. "I was really worried."

"I'm okay." The blue haired boy really didn't know what else to say to comfort his friend.

Daisuke's hand clutched at Ken's shirt. "You'd better be. You promised to be my best friend. That means forever and ever."

Ken repeated what Daisuke's words to reassure him, meaning every one. "I'll always be your best friend and I'll never leave you."

Daisuke pulled back to look at Ken suspiciously. "You promise?"

Ken nodded solemnly. "I promise."

The redhead gave a watery smile and reburied his head into Ken's shoulder.

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Please don't sue since I'm just playing with the characters. I am aware that I don't own Digimon. Damn.**

Ken sat in the control room staring mindlessly into space. School had finished an hour ago, but Daisuke had soccer practice today. Ken didn't; he'd made varsity freshman year while Daisuke had only qualified for junior varsity thus separating them during practice and game times. Ken always ended up sitting around waiting for his boyfriend and cursing whoever had made the schedules. It was at times like this that Ken disliked soccer for stealing his time with Daisuke.

He was snapped out of his brooding by a glowing screen in the midst of blank ones. It flashed a golden bright, spitting out Daisuke, and then faded back to black. He looked up from his sprawl to comment, "Have I ever told you how much I despise porting? I always end up on the ground."

He stood up with a humph, brushing away invisible dirt. Ken smiled on in amusement. "How is porting any different from soccer? You're always falling down. I thought you liked it down there." His smile widened and he added another playful jab. "Isn't that why you're still playing?"

The redhead's face darkened in rage and embarrassment.

Ken kept going, pretending not to see Daisuke's reaction to his taunting. "Anyway, you look good on the ground. Really fits your personality."

Daisuke gave him a death glare from narrowed eyes. "Shut up!" He growled.

The indigo haired boy was taken aback. He'd only been teasing; he did it all the time. Something must have happened at practice.

"What's the matter, Dai-chan? Bad day?"

Daisuke hugged himself and stared at the floor. Hesitantly he nodded in reply. Ken sat up in the throne and opened his arms to Daisuke. "Want me to make it better?"

The redhead looked up and nodded again. He went over to Ken and settled in his lap, snuggling into the embrace. Ken kissed Daisuke's forehead, silently offering comfort and support. Daisuke tilted his head up asking for a kiss. The other boy complied, meeting the redhead's lips in a chaste kiss. Daisuke grabbed Ken's collar when he pulled back. "More."

Ken claimed Daisuke's lips for another kiss, more passionate than the first. It clouded Daisuke's mind making him forget about his bad day. He brought his arms up to twine around Ken's neck, bringing him closer. Slowly they sank down into the throne with Daisuke lying across the seat, legs hanging off one of the armrests and Ken hovering over his lover.

Daisuke began to pull Ken down onto him, wrapping himself around the blue haired boy, when a beeping cut through the haze of passion. The redhead pulled back to see where the annoying sound was coming from. Just when it was getting good! He cursed whatever it was. "What the hell?!"

Ken pulled back to look around the room as well. A screen was lit up on the wall showing four teenagers in a lush forest. The boys looked on in confusion then turned to look at each other.

"Is that from the forest by the temple?" Daisuke asked, praying to be wrong.

Ken nodded dumbly.

"But . . ." The redhead trailed off.

Ken finished his sentence for him. "There shouldn't be people here. It's impossible."

The monitor bleeped again, seeming to mock them. Saying, _You're wrong! See!_

The boys got up from the throne to move closer to the screen. There were two girls, a petite brunette and a tall one with long purple hair, and two boys, a blond and another small brunet. Ken decided to dub them by their hair color for the time being. At least until he could find out their names and other personal data.

Purple and Brunet Boy were looking around at their surroundings with mixed expressions of awe and disbelief. Blond and Brunette Girl seemed amused by their companions' reactions. Ken glanced away from the screen to look at Daisuke. He wore a sour expression and his eyes shimmered with anger. Ken understood; the Digital World was theirs. Who were these people to trespass in their world!?

He turned his attention back to the monitor. "Sound on, image enlarge." The wall of screens obeyed, each one displaying a section of the scene.

" . . . Digidestined. It's our job to protect the Digital World." Brunette Girl was wrapping up some kind of an explanation. Purple and Brunet Boy still seemed confused.

Blond chimed in, "We're in the Digital World now."

This caused Daisuke to snort and Ken muttered under his breath. "Simpleton."

A girl's voice cut through their scorn and drew their attention back to the wall of monitors. Purple asked, "Are you sure you have the right people? I mean, I'm not allowed to have any pets. Not even a fish! I lack responsibility. How can I possibly be the right person for this gig?"

"You have a digivice, right?"

Purple gave the other girl a blank look.

"Umm, hold on . . ." Brunette Girl dug around in her pocket and pulled out a small, white device. "This is a digivice."

Purple shook her head. "Nope, I don't have one of those."

Blond and Brunette Girl wilted a little in disappointment.

"Although," Purple pulled out a red, ovular shaped device. "I do have this."

"I have one too." Brunet Boy added. He pulled out a yellow one. The other two teenagers looked puzzle.

Blond held out a hand. "Can I see one?"

Brunet Boy handed his over with a small smile. Blonde smiled back then began to examine the device. "Huh, this is weird. It looks similar to ours, by why would yours be different?"

- - -

**Ken sat in front of his computer monitor, staring down at his digivice. Daisuke sat on the bottom bunk bed across from him, swinging his legs back and forth in an attempt to amuse himself. After a few minutes it became boring. "Whatcha doing, Ken?" Daisuke cocked his head to the side. **

Ken started at the sound then turned to look at Daisuke. "I was just thinking . . ."

The redhead frowned. Ken had been acting weird since they'd returned from the botched adventure in the Digiworld.

He hesitantly questioned Ken. "What about?"

"I . . ." Ken paused then pressed on, "I want to go back to the Digiworld."

Daisuke's expression changed to worry. "I don't know, Ken. The last time we were there-"

"That was last time," The boy cut Daisuke off. "I'm going to go."

He stood up suddenly and held up his digivice. The screen began to glow in response, but instead of the previous golden light it was grayish. Daisuke hurried over to Ken before he could be sucked into the monitor without the redhead.

They came out on a gray beach. Off in the distance a lighthouse stood, its light shining black. Daisuke moved closer to Ken and latched onto his arm. The gray beach gave him the creeps, but Ken seemed unaffected. Ken started forward for the water and Daisuke had no choice but to go along, otherwise he would have been left alone.

The blue haired boy stepped into the surf, dragging the redhead after him. Daisuke tried to shake him. "What are you doing?!"

Ken ignored him, enthralled by the dark ocean. He suddenly grabbed Daisuke's hand, the one holding his digivice, and plunged it with his own into the ocean. The digivices began to shake in their hands. Daisuke cried out and tried to pull back, but Ken wouldn't let go.

He finally allowed the redhead to pull his hand out after the digivices stopped shaking. The once white, circular devices were now black and oval shaped. Daisuke stared down at his in confusion.

"Ken?"

Ken looked over at him, eyes narrowed in confusion. "Daisuke?"

The redhead nodded his head. "Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?"

"I-I don't know." Ken began glancing around to take note of his surroundings, "Where are we?"

"I don't know. Can we go home?" Daisuke's lip trembled in fear and a tear rolled down his cheek. He didn't like this place at all.

Ken hugged the other boy to him. "Shh, it's okay. We're going home now."

Silently, Ken led them across the beach to the solitary monitor. 

- - -

Blond handed it back with a frown. "I'd say that there's a 99.9 percent chance that you're part of the Chosen, especially since it was your digivices that brought us here. Let's just see how things go, okay?"

Purple and Brunet Boy exchanged a look, then they nodded together. Purple spoke up, "We're in."

Blond smiled widely at them. Brunette Girl's smile was small, but she seemed just as happy. Blond pulled out his digivice. "Let's go explore around and see what we can find. Our digivices should let us know if they pick up any digimon signals. You two still need to find your digimon."

He walked off the screen; the others soon followed.

Ken frowned at the empty forest shot. The he turned away in anger. "Image off, sound off." The screens behind him went dark.

Daisuke walked over to Ken. "What are we going to do?" He asked, voice wavering a little.

The other boy wrapped his arms around Daisuke. "I don't know, Dai. But I'll fix this. I promise."

Daisuke clung to him; wanting Ken's comfort. Ken tenderly kissed the redhead's forehead. "Why don't you go see what Veemon and Wormmon are up to?"

Daisuke nodded, relieved to escape thinking about their new pest problem. Ken watched Daisuke as he left. When the boy was out of sight he sank into the throne with a big sigh. Why did this have to happen? Things had been going so well up until now. Ken slouched against the seat's back and propped his head on an arm. It looked like he had a lot of thinking to do.

**Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Please don't sue since I'm just playing with the characters. I am aware that I don't own Digimon. Damn.**

After some intense thinking—brooding, Daisuke called it—Ken decided he'd spent long enough worrying about the problem for the day. He left the control room and went in search of Daisuke. The redhead wasn't in the entertainment room or the kitchen, two of his favorite rooms in the fortress. Both Veemon and Wormmon were also absent.

It was only eight in the evening, but it was quite possible that everyone had turning in for the night. Ken headed to Veemon and Wormmon's room and found them curled up in their beds. He took that as confirmation that everyone had gone to bed. He shut the door quietly behind him and went to his and Daisuke's bedroom.

He found the redhead sprawled out across their bed, sheets in a tangled mess. It caused an unconscious smile to appear on his face. Daisuke was always able to make him happy, even when he wasn't trying.

Gently, Ken lowered himself onto the mattress and crawled to the redhead. He leaned over to blow in Daisuke's ear playfully. Daisuke frowned in his sleep and shifted away from the annoyance. The indigo haired boy smirked and blew into the other boy's ear again. This time the redhead let out a groan. "Stop it, Ken. I'm trying to sleep."

The other boy nuzzled Daisuke's neck. The redhead felt a smile against the curve of his neck.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?"

Daisuke open a bleary eye and pursed his lips together. "Will I get to sleep any other way?"

Blue eyes looked up at him teasingly. "Nope."

"Fine. Do whatever you want, you fiend." The redhead threw out his arms in a fit of dramatics. Ken burst out in laughter at the other boy's display. After the laughing subsided, Ken leaned up to kiss him. "I love when you use smart words. It's very sexy."

Daisuke moaned with want as Ken's lips ghosted over his; their warm breaths mingled together. Daisuke couldn't wait any longer for Ken to ending his teasing. He lunged forward to claim his lover's mouth in a rough and possessive kiss.

Ken allowed the redhead to take control the kiss, eagerly welcoming Daisuke's tongue when it quested for entry. When they parted for breath Ken asked, "Weren't you just saying how tired you were?"

"You woke me up." Daisuke panted, craving more from Ken. His boyfriend took pity on him and recommenced the kissing; the redhead heatedly deepening it. Ken was about to shift their tongues to Daisuke's mouth when the boy pulled back. He couldn't prevent a large yawn from slipping out.

Ken smiled fondly. "Go back to sleep, Dai-chan."

"But I'm not sleepy," Daisuke stuck out his lower lip in an exaggerated pout.

His statement was ruined by another big yawn.

"Uh huh." A slim brow rose to accompany the sarcastic remark.

Ken settled down beside Daisuke, draping an arm over the other boy's stomach, and struggled to pull up the covers with the free hand. It took a few minutes, but he managed to tuck the sheets around both of them.

Daisuke shifted to lie on his side facing Ken. He pouted at the blue haired boy and whined. "Now I can't sleep."

Ken rolled his eyes. He buried his head into the pillows, ignoring the redhead's complaint. "Goodnight."

The tan boy sank back into the pillows with a sulk. He crossed his arms and stared up at the ceiling. "Night," he muttered.

Ken had begun to drift off to sleep when Daisuke suddenly sat up. "Oh!" He looked down at Ken. "What's up with the trespassers situation? Did you figure out what we're going to do?"

The pale boy raised his head from the pillows to look at Daisuke. He sighed in defeat. "Well, we've got a minor pest problem; true. They could pose a threat. Highly unlikely, but we shouldn't underestimate them. Nothing good ever comes of that. I've decided to observe them and see what they get up to before acting. No need to show our hand before necessary." He leaned back into the pillows with a frown.

Daisuke snuggled up to him, wrapping his arms around his lover. The indigo haired boy smiled at the redhead's show of affection. He returned the embrace, taking comfort in the other boy.

"It'll be okay. I promise." Daisuke whispered into Ken's neck.

"Since you promised, I'm sure everything will be just peachy."

The redhead gave a small frown at the sarcastic tone. "Are you mocking me?"

"No, of course not. Don't be silly; I'd never dream of doing such a thing." Ken replied in fake horror.

"Sure." Daisuke sagely nodded causing the other boy to let out a snort. The redhead smiled widely and snuck a kiss. "See, I told you I'd make things better."

Ken pulled him back into the kiss. By the time they had to pull back for air they were panting hard and dazed.

"So . . . What were we talking about?" The question came out in a husky voice.

"Um . . ." Daisuke scrunched up his face in thought. Ken found the expression adorable on the redhead; he smiled warmly. "Something about pests?"

"Ah, yes. That's right; our 'Digidestined' problem." Suddenly a devious and brilliant idea came into Ken's mind. He smirked at his boyfriend. "How do you feel about undercover work?"

Daisuke's eyes lit up in excitement. "Like a spy? Do I get to wear sunglasses and a really long coat? Ooo! And lots of black? That would be so awesomely—"

Ken coved the redhead's mouth with a hand to silence his chatter. Daisuke had gotten better about not rambling on forever as he'd gotten older, but given the opportunity he'd prattle on and on.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ken commented wryly.

Daisuke bobbed his head yes in a frantic motion.

The pale boy went on to outline his plan, "I was thinking that you can pretend to be a Digidestined. We'll have some digimon attack you in front of the pests. They'll come to your rescue, being all noble and shit, and take you into their group with open arms.

"You'll say you're from Hiroshima or some other place. It doesn't really matter so long as you aren't from the same area as the rest of them. I was able to track their gate back to a school in Tokyo, so that takes out anywhere around there. Because you're from a far away city you'll have an excuse for not meeting them before. You can use it for not coming frequently, as well. They won't question you when you give them excuses for not coming.

"You'll say that you were sucked into the computer. Pretend that you have no idea what is going on. They seem to be the types who'll go to extremes to help people in need. They'll be falling over themselves to help you."

"That's so awesome! You're so smart, Ken-chan." Daisuke latched onto Ken and hugged him tightly. "Do I get a fake name? And what about us and ruling? Will I still get to help you?"

"You can have a fake name if you really want to. It doesn't matter to me one way or the other," Ken shrugged, "As for us; we'll still be a team. You'll tell the pests that you have important family matters to add to why you can't come often as a background story. Does that work for you?"

Daisuke nodded and gave a jaw popping yawn. Ken kissed his forehead. "We should get to sleep now, it's late."

"No," Daisuke protested sleepily. "I have to think of a name."

"You can do that tomorrow. Okay?"

"Fine." His pout was ruined by yet another yawn. He was soon asleep despite all his protesting. Ken watched him sleep with a sappy smile until he joined Daisuke in sleep.

- - -

Daisuke woke up early the next morning eager with anticipation. He crawled out from under the covers, intent on going to the kitchen and getting breakfast before spending the day on researching for his new undercover job, but paused at the edge of the mattress. He glanced back at Ken' sleeping form; a devious smirk grew across his face.

The redhead slowly and quietly stood up on the bed and walked over to Ken. He stopped a few inches away and then proceeded to jump up and down on the bed. The other boy woke up violently, trying to escape the jumping. He ended up rolling off the bed with a loud thud, sending Daisuke into pearls of loud laughter.

Ken picked himself off the ground and glared at his boyfriend. He asked between clenched teeth, "Is there something you wanted or are you just being a pain in my ass?"

The tan boy turned on the charm, smiling and fluttering his eyelashes. Ken kept glaring; he knew very well what Daisuke was trying to pull and it wasn't going to work on him. He picked up a pillow and lobbed it at the redhead, then left for the kitchen muttering under his breath. "Brat."

"Aw, don't be like that, baby. You know you love me." Daisuke hopped off the bed and ran off after Ken. He latched onto the pale boy's arm in the hall and proceeded to drag Ken to the kitchen, only stopping momentarily to knock on their digimons' door to wake them up.

During breakfast, Veemon managed to get a pancake stuck to the ceiling. Ken couldn't understand how; the ceiling was at least seven feet up and Veemon hadn't even been trying. He'd been skipping back to the table after loading up on thirds and tripped, which result in Veemon's pancake triumph. Ken shook his head and tried to ignore the maple syrup dripping down onto the floor. He'd have one of the flying digimon clean it up later.

"Ken . . ." Daisuke draped himself across Ken's shoulders and gazed at the other boy with wide, chocolate eyes.

Ken raised an eyebrow, suspicious of the redhead's antics. "What do you want?"

"Well, I was wondering," The tanned boy ran his fingers up and down Ken's shirt, "Will you go rent spy movies for me? I need inspiration for my spy name."

The indigo haired boy opened his mouth to answer, but was quickly cut off. "Thanks, Ken. You're the best!" Daisuke gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before scampering out of the room. Ken stared after his boyfriend, mouth still parted to speak.

Veemon tugged at his pajama pants. "Can you get popcorn too? And sodas. And ice cream! And candy!" He paused to think if there was anything he had missed. "That's it. Thanks!" He too ran off, following his partner's example.

Ken groaned and buried his face in his hands. He dropped his head onto the table in defeat. _Why me_, he thought, _Why couldn't I have a nice, normal, undemanding boyfriend? Even his digimon knows Daisuke has me wrapped around his finger._

Ken proceeded to thump his head against his arms, muttering about spoiled boyfriends and stupid spy movies. Wormmon watched Ken worriedly. He opened his mouth to ask if his partner was okay then reconsidered.

Wormmon decided that he should leave the boy alone; Ken seemed to enjoy what he called alone time. _It probably isn't a good idea to ask Ken to pick me up some strawberry milk right now. Maybe I can catch him before he leaves. _He left the room with a backward glance, a bit concerned with Ken's mental health and disappointed that he probably wouldn't be getting any strawberry milk.

**Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: Please don't sue since I'm just playing with the characters. I am aware that I don't own Digimon. Damn.**

The next few days were spent watching spy movies as Daisuke was taking the whole thing very seriously. He had a little notebook and would grade each spy name, not that Ken really understood how Daisuke was going about the whole thing. He'd tried asked Daisuke about it once; the redhead's vague answer had been about sneakiness ranking and cool factor. There'd been some more, but those were the only things Ken really understood in the explanation. He hadn't asked any more questions after that, not wanting the headache that would come with understanding Daisuke's logic.

A whole day was spent arguing over the name James Bond alone. Daisuke felt that it was an awesome name. Plus, the guy always had cool gear, clothes, and girls; always good in the tanned boy's opinion. Ken despised the name—it was stupid. He wasn't too thrilled with the whole he gets the girls thing either, but he kept that to himself.

Daisuke smirked when his boyfriend said no to the name. He'd picked up on Ken's distaste for the girls. "Aw, are you jealous?"

The other boy huffed and crossed his arms. "Of course not. I just think that taking on a name after a man whore is moronic."

"Sure." Daisuke replied in a singsong tone. "There's nothing wrong with getting jealous, baby."

The redhead's smug words caused the pale boy to glare before stalking out of the room. Daisuke stood up to follow his boyfriend. "Where are you going?"

"To make popcorn."

"Oh." The tanned boy frowned at the tense tone, and sank down on the couch. "I'll just . . . sit here then." He stared down at his shoes, wondering if he'd pushed Ken too much.

He didn't have very long to think before Veemon popped up in front of him. He looked up at Daisuke's sad face; it made him unhappy to see the frown. _I should do something to make Daisuke happy. But what?_ he wondered. He looked around the room for inspiration.

Veemon's eyes came to rest on the redhead's high tops. The blue digimon reached out and untied the laces then retied them all together. The redhead watched in amusement. "What are you doing, Veemon?"

Veemon gave a vague, "Something." He stood up and left the room.

The tanned boy became very confused at his digimon's exit. ". . . okay. That was weird."

The blue digimon soon returned with a pack of markers and glitter glue which he proceeded to use to decorate Daisuke's shoes. By the time Ken had returned with the popcorn, the redhead's shoes were covered with little messages like 'Veemon rules!' and 'D K 4ever!' and other silly designs; the canvas glittered. The laces had been transformed to tie-dye and were tied properly again.

Ken raised an eyebrow at the sight. "Nice shoes."

"Thanks. Veemon's quite the artist."

The blue monster blushed at the compliment. "Shucks, it was nothing."

Daisuke grinned and asked, "When'd you become humble?"

His digimon stuck out his tongue. Daisuke returned the gesture and crossed his eyes. Ken hurriedly shoved the popcorn bowl into the redhead's hands, wanting to avoid yet another battle of facial expressions and gestures. Daisuke became distracted, just like Ken had hoped, and munched on popcorn until he remembered their previous argument. "So why can't I be James Bond?"

Ken let out a groan. "Daisuke!"

"I won't hit on any girls, I promise. You're the only one for me." The tanned boy laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder giving him puppy dog eyes.

Ken avoid the eyes, _If I don't look then the eyes won't affect me. Just don't look, be strong_; he stared hard at the TV set. "That's not the problem." _Okay, maybe it is,_ he thought, _but I'm not telling him that._

"Then what's wrong with the name?"

The blue haired boy slumped down in the couch and began to massage his eyes. He could feel the headache threatening to hit. "I . . . it's just that . . ."

"Yes?" Daisuke asked, peeved about being denied for no good reason.

". . . reputation!"

The redhead cocked his head at Ken in confusion. "What?"

"Reputation; everyone knows who James Bond is. It would be too obvious. They'd know you were lying in an instance." The pale boy smiled smugly, _Brilliant!_

Daisuke gave a defeated sigh. He sulked, "Fine."

Ken rolled his eyes at the redhead's sullen behavior. It wasn't like he wanted to put down Daisuke's ideas. _Well_, he though, _maybe a couple of them; like this one. It's not my fault that they're all illogical._ "Why don't you come up with your own name?"

The tanned boy let out a snort. "Yeah, right."

Ken sighed. "Fine. You know what?" He rose from the couch and walked over to the empty bookshelf that stood against one wall. "Baby names, one book only," he commanded the shelf and a book shimmered into existence. He grabbed it and walked back to give it to Daisuke.

The redhead stared at the cover then gave the other boy a disturbed look. "Ken," He spoke slowly as if talking to a small child, "Do you know that this is a baby name book?" _Maybe Ken's brilliance is slowly melting his brain. That'd really suck; I hope it isn't._

"Yes," Ken gave the tanned boy a bemused glance, "I did say baby names."

"Okay . . . why do you have a baby name book?"

The pale boy shrugged. "When I created the fortress I made the bookshelf like a database. You only have to give it a keyword and it will be there. The database has every book ever published; it stands to reason that a baby name book would be included."

The redhead blinked. "I love you lots Ken, but sometime you scare me. Is it really healthy to think so much?"

Ken purposefully ignored the question to push the book at Daisuke. The redhead gingerly took it. _I should really get Ken out of the fortress more often._

He turned his thoughts back to the book. "What am I supposed to do with this again?"

"You're going to close your eyes, open the book to a random page, and point. The name your finger lands on is the name you'll go by." He shrugged. "It's pretty simple; I don't see how you could mess it up."

Daisuke glared at him then followed the other boy's instructions, playing them up to annoy his boyfriend. He waved the book around, shook it over his head, and then dropped it onto his lap. Veemon yelled out directions to Daisuke. Finally, Daisuke's finger came to rest on the page.

He hesitantly opened an eye, but closed it tightly a second later. "I can't do it!"

Ken gave the other boy an exasperated look. "Daisuke!"

"I can't! What if I get a really sucky name?! Like . . . Harold! I don't want to be a Harold!" The redhead wailed.

"For god's sake . . . here." Ken moved the finger to look at the name. "You aren't a Harold."

"I'm not?" Daisuke peeked at his boyfriend under his eyelashes.

"No." Ken answered in a calm, reassuring voice. At least, he hoped it was; he was becoming annoyed at Daisuke's drama. _Does he always have to be such a drama queen?_, he wondered.

The redhead still kept his eyes relatively shut. "What am I?"

"Davis."

"Davis?" He opened his eyes to look down at the open page. He nodded thoughtfully. "Davis, I like it. It's no James Bond, but it's not bad."

He took a handful of popcorn and munched it happily. _Mmmm! Buttery goodness; success never tasted so yummy._ Suddenly his eyes widened and he garbled around the popcorn. "Ah ownt abe o bast aim!"

Ken looked over at him in concern. "Are you choking? Do you need me to do the Heimlich?"

The redhead shook his head, swallowing the popcorn. "I don't have a last name!"

"Ichijouji."

Daisuke stared at Ken for a moment then launched himself at the other boy. The pale boy fell back onto the couch with a squealing redhead in his arms. He asked in concern, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No! It's just," Daisuke waved his hands about, "It's like we're married 'cause I'll have your last name."

Ken blinked up at the smiling boy. "Um . . . sure. Whatever makes you happy, Dai."

The redhead began to rain kisses down on his lover. He roughly pulled off Ken's shirt and threw it.

"Hey!"

The two boys stopped kissing and groping to look towards the sound. Wormmon looked at them from under the discarded shirt.

"Oops. Sorry, Wormmon." Daisuke apologized.

The green bug pulled the shirt from his head and began to fold it. "It's okay."

"Um . . . do you think you and Veemon could leave?"

Wormmon looked up from his folding. "Sure." He continued to fold the shirt.

The redhead asked edgily, "Now?"

The digimon looked at the tan boy in confusion then took in the whole picture. Daisuke sat straddling Ken's lap, the other boy missing his shirt. Both boys looked rumpled and were breathing heavily. "Oh! Right, we'll just be leaving now."

He set down the shirt and left. Minutes later he returned to grab the oblivious Veemon and dragged him out of the room.

Both boys let out a relieved sigh. "That was slightly painful." Ken commented. Daisuke nodded in agreement.

"I thought they'd never leave." He ran a hand down Ken's chest. "Now, where were we?" The redhead licked his lips in anticipation; a silver ball winked from Daisuke's tongue.

"I think we were right about here . . ." Ken trailed off to yank the tanned boy's t-shirt off. The redhead let out a delighted giggle before leaning down to claim Ken's mouth. Daisuke quickly undid their jeans and pushed them off, fingers nimble from experience.

Ken managed to do a fast prep before Daisuke pushed his fingers away. He sank down onto his lover's erection, only pausing momentarily to reacquaint himself with the intrusion before starting a slow rocking motion. He made a content purring sound unconsciously.

The other boy let Daisuke take control, only holding onto the tanned boy's hips to help him move. Their lovemaking was lazy and thorough, their focus on enjoying each other.

Their afterglow was interrupted by a knock. A muffled voice asked through the door, "Are you done yet? I left my markers and I really, really want to color! Wormmon does too!"

The redhead let out a little groan, burying his head into Ken's shoulder. "You're ruining the moment! Come back later!"

"You're so mean, Daisuke!" Veemon whined, "You'd rather do naughty things with Ken than let me color!"

Ken chuckled at the digimon's words. "How very cruel of you, Dai. I don't know how you can live knowing you've denied poor Veemon his markers."

"Yeah! What Ken said." The blue digimon piped up.

"Yep, I'm such a terrible person. Now shush! I'm trying to rest so I can do more naughty things with Ken later." The tanned boy cuddled up to Ken.

"Fine, be that way, you meanie!" Veemon blew a raspberry at the closed door before sulking off to find Wormmon.

**Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Please don't sue since I'm just playing with the characters. I am aware that I don't own Digimon. Damn.**

"Are you ready, Daisuke?" Ken asked, glancing over at the other boy worriedly.

The redhead ignored him. He gazed around the clearing, avoiding eye contact with Ken, to show that he was doing it on purpose.

Ken frowned. "Daisuke."

The other kept up his farce.

"Daisuke!"

The redhead gave the pale boy a mock surprised look. "Are you talking to moi?" He asked, pointing to himself.

"Who else would I be talking to?" Ken asked through clenched teeth.

"Well, if you're going to talk to me you'll have to call me by the right name." The other boy huffed.

The Kaiser raised an eyebrow in question. "Your name isn't Daisuke anymore?"

The tanned boy threw up his arms in exasperation. "Duh! You have to call me Davis now. Remember?"

The pale boy let out a sigh of defeat and gave into his boyfriend's demand. "Fine. Are you ready, Davis?" He stressed the last word.

This time Daisuke answered the question. "I suppose." He glanced down at his clothes with a frown. "Do I really have to wear this?"

The outfit, which Daisuke was simply disgusted by, consisted of khaki shorts, a white t-shirt, a faux leather jacket decorated in bright flames and equally fake tan fur accents, and white tennis shoes. The boy clicked his tongue in annoyance; the silver bar in his tongue rang out metallically as it hit his teeth. "This is so tacky. I look terrible; this is such an embarrassment."

"It was your idea." Ken pushed his glasses up into his hair in imitation of Daisuke's goggles and waved his hands around in the air. He mimicked the other boy. "It would be so awesomely awesome to have a disguise!"

The redhead glared at the Kaiser. "If you can remember that you should also remember that I said I wanted black leather and sunglasses. Not khaki; only losers and geeks wear khaki."

Ken let out a snort. "Poor baby. Life is just so terrible for you." He smirked at his lover. "Want me to kiss it better?"

Daisuke eyed him sullenly, pouting. Ken rolled his eyes at the other boy's dramatics, but moved forward to kiss Daisuke. He caught the redhead's bottom lip in his teeth and bit down lightly making the tanned boy let out a hiss and clutch his boyfriend close. Ken's hands moved down to grab the khaki covered behind and Daisuke hopped up to wrap his legs around the other boy's waist. They ground against each other, running hands up and down in search of exposed skin. "Daisuke . . ." Ken panted.

"No," The redhead shifted to suck on the blue haired boy's neck. "It's Davis. You have to call me Davis."

Ken started to comply. "Dav—wait." He pulled back and glared. "I am not calling you Davis when we kiss."

"But—"

"No! It's not your name and I will only use it when necessary."

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever."

He moved to resume their kissing, but someone cleared their throat loudly in protest. Both boys turned towards the sound, which turned out to be their digimon. Wormmon looked slightly embarrassed, more from drawing attention to himself than the boys' impromptu make out session. He was used to that; they'd been doing things like that for a couple of years now. That didn't stop Veemon from staring at the couple with unblinking eyes.

"Oh . . ." Ken shook his head to clear the haze that had settled in. "Sorry about that." He gave Daisuke one last kiss and patted the redhead's behind. "Time to get down."

The tanned boy unhooked his legs and dropped to the ground; Ken removed his hands from his lover's bottom. Daisuke gave a sigh and pulled his coat, which had been shoved down his arm earlier, back up his arm.

The pale boy smiled warmly at him. "Don't worry, baby. You look fine."

Daisuke shot him a glare. "That's debatable. Let's get this freak show on the road before I change my mind."

"Okay." They walked slowly towards the open meadow. "Let's go over the plan one more time; the Digibrats will be coming through soon. I'll ride in on Airdramon and pretend to attack you and Veemon. You scream; make sure it's loud enough for the pests to hear. Then you run towards the forest and meet up with the Digibrats. I say something witty and make them think I'm after you. You pretend to be scared. They feel sorry for you and take you into the group. Everyone clear?"

"Yep, no problemo." The redhead gave a big salute, "See you at 0200."

Ken looked puzzled at Daisuke's words.

"What?" The tanned boy asked in confusion.

"You're coming back at 2 am?"

"No." Daisuke drew out the word slowly. "I'm coming back when I finish, remember?"

"Dai, you do realize that 0200 is two in the morning."

The redhead rubbed the back of his neck and grinned guiltily. "Oops? I just thought it was a cool military expression."

Ken rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to tease his boyfriend when his and Daisuke's digivices began to flash. "They're here; everyone get ready." He pulled Daisuke into a quick, sloppy kiss before pushing his glasses down to recover his eyes. "Good luck. I'll be waiting."

- - -

"Ouch!" Miyako yelped as she tripped over a tree root.

Iori helped her up; the others glanced back to see that she was alright. Takeru asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and muttered under her breath. "Damn trees and their roots."

Takeru looked down at the digivice he held. "There's a strong signal coming from up ahead."

Suddenly yells rang throughout the forest. Everyone turned to look for the source. "What is it?" Hikari asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but we should check it out. Let's go." The blond took off towards the noise, the rest of the group following right behind. They broke through the line of trees into a large meadow. A tanned redhead was running through the meadow towards them carrying a blue digimon in his arms. Following a few yards behind was a winged serpent bearing a caped rider, a green digimon hiding behind the boy's leg.

"Hey! You guys!" The redhead waved an arm to get their attention. "A little help?!"

He put on more speed, reaching the group in a few minutes only to dodge around them and come to a stop. The winged digimon took longer to get there, stopping a few feet away from the teenagers. The cloaked figure called out. "Hand over the boy and no one gets hurt."

Miyako stepped forward and planted her hands on her hips. "Um, how about no?"

The brunet boy grabbed her by an arm and pulled her back. He hissed, "You shouldn't taunt the bad guys, Miya."

She scoffed. "Please! He doesn't look very tough to me."

The Kaiser cut off any further squabbling between the two. "Fine, I'll be back later for the boy. You can all perish along with him." He snapped his fingers and Airdramon took off.

The group silently watched him fade into the distance.

"Does anyone have gum?"

The Digidestined wheeled around to look at the redhead. He blinked at the stares, which ranged from incredulous to puzzled. "What?"

Hikari spoke up first. "Not to be rude, but who are you?"

"Davis." He nodded to the blue digimon in his arms. "And this is Veemon. So is that a no on the gum?"

"Um, yes. Sorry."

Daisuke shrugged off her apology. "It's not a big deal." He cocked his head. "So who are you guys?"

She smiled at him. "I'm Hikari, but you can call me Kari. That's Takeru." She motioned to the blond boy.

"I'm Miyako. Nice to meet you." The purple haired girl interrupted Hikari before she could finish making introductions.

The brunet boy followed his friend's example. "Hello, I'm Iori."

Daisuke nodded back in greeting. "It's cool to see other people here. The only other person I've run into is the freaky, caped guy. He wasn't too friendly." Daisuke mentally apologized for calling his boyfriend freaky.

Takeru took charge of the conversation. "Did you just get here?"

The redhead nodded. "Yep. I got sucked in by a computer this morning."

"Where are you from?"

"Fuchu. You?"

"All of us are from Odaiba." He glanced around the meadow, concerned about their safety. "Why don't we head back to the gate? We can talk safely back at the lab."

"Cool. Could you send me back when we're done, though? I have no idea how to get home."

Takeru shrugged, smiling at the other boy. "Sure, it's no trouble."

The Digidestined headed back into the forest. Daisuke hesitated to blow a kiss to the camera he knew was hidden in the tree's leaves. "I'll see you in a bit, baby." He said quietly. Then he ran to catch up with the others. "Wait up, guys."

**Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: Please don't sue since I'm just playing with the characters. I am aware that I don't own Digimon. Damn.**

Daisuke fidgeted in the uncomfortable, plastic chair that all schools seemed adamant about having, eyes taking in the layout of the computer lab. "So . . . this is really," he hesitated then gave a polite smile, "neat. Very cool set up you having going on here."

His eyes came to rest on the group sitting around him in a semicircle. They'd sat down after returning from the Digiworld and Hikari and Takeru had talked his ear off about their duties to the Digiworld as Chosen Children. A question and answer panel for all the newbies had followed. The whole thing reminded Daisuke of a support group. He could just envision it now. _"Hi! I'm Davis and I just found out I'm a Digidestined." "Hello, Davis!"_

He had to hold back a snort at the scene playing out in his mind.

His Chosen Anonymous was interrupted by the scraping of Miyako's chair. She gathered up her things and moved to leave. "Sorry to leave so soon, but my parents have me scheduled to work in twenty minutes."

"I'd better go as well." Iori followed Miyako out the door.

The redhead watched them go, envious that they'd been allowed to leave. _I want to go too! This is B-O-R-I-N-G!_ He began to tap his fingers on the back of his chair in agitation.

A concerned voice broke through his thoughts. "Are you doing okay?"

He gazed at Hikari blankly. "Huh?"

"You looked very uneasy." She smiled gently at him. "I know it's a lot to absorb. Do you want to go home and think things over? I think we're pretty much done anyway."

The tanned boy almost jumped for joy and quickly jumped on the offer to leave. "Yeah, that's a good idea. I should totally go home and do the sponge thing." He sprang up from his chair and made a beeline for the portal.

Takeru had been watching Daisuke intently through the meeting and when the redhead headed to leave, the blond followed hoping to gain favor with the other boy. "I'll help you."

In his haste to catch up he didn't see the chair leg and ended up tripping. He crashed into Daisuke, taking the other boy to the ground with himself.

"Ow! My leg isn't supposed to bend that way!"

"Oh god! I'm so sorry, Davis!" Takeru shifted off the tanned boy's leg, but faltered from getting up. Instead, he started down at the redhead in awe. _Wow, he's gorgeous_, Takeru idly thought.

The redhead refrained from rolling his eyes at the blond's glazed over stare and forced himself to be nice and friendly. "It's not a big deal. Forget about it."

Takeru nodded along with Daisuke's words in a daze, more interested in staring than listening. Daisuke gently shoved at the other boy when he saw that Takeru wasn't getting the message to get off him. "Move please. I'd like to get up now."

The blond scrambled up with a red face. "I'm really sorry again. I can be such a klutz."

_Yeah, no kidding_, the redhead silently agreed. He took Takeru's hand when the boy reached down to help him up. "Thanks."

Takeru reluctantly let Daisuke's hand slip from his. He stared at the floor, embarrassed to look at the tanned boy. "It's the least I could do."

The redhead arched an eyebrow at the blond's actions. _Interesting. Maybe I can use this to my advantage._ "Like I said before, don't worry about it."

He activated the port and happily left, calling out as he was sucked in, "Text me about when the next meeting is."

Takeru stood staring after the redhead until Hikari sidled over and poked him in the side. "Someone's mighty spacey today."

The blond blinked in confusion, not taking in a word she had said. "Hmm?"

She gave him an annoyed glare then rolled her eyes. "I said someone's spacey."

"Oh? Who?" Takeru politely inquired.

The brunette gapped at him in disbelief. Sure she knew Takeru could be ditzy and forgetful at times, but this was just unbelievable. _Maybe this is why Tai and Yama have so many fights._

Absently, Hikari patted the boy on the head. "Nevermind, Keru, nevermind."

The blond shrugged. "Whatever you say, Kari."

She smiled and draped herself over the blond boy's shoulders. "So what do you think about Davis?"

"He's really cool, isn't he? I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like him before." He smiled fondly at the thought of the redhead.

Hikari raised an eyebrow at this. "Uh huh?"

Takeru blushed at the knowing glance he was given. Hikari giggled at his embarrassment, patting his cheek while teasing. "That's so cute, Keru." She added in a singsong voice, "Someone has a crush."

The blond's face changed from pink to tomato red causing the brunette girl let out a chuckle. "I think this deserves recognition."

"What?" Takeru asked in a panic. "What are you going to do?!"

"Oh, don't worry so much, Keru. I'm only going to tell Tai and Yama about your little crush. I think they deserve to know what a big boy you're becoming." She pinched his cheeks, giggling, and then raced out of the room.

"Hikari!" Takeru started to chase after her, but stopped when he remembered he was the last one left and had to lock up the lab before leaving. He sighed, "Aw, man. I'll never be able to catch her now."

Takeru resigned himself to his fate and set about to pushing in chairs and turning off the computers. He had just switched off the lab lights when his cell phone rang. He answered it cautiously. "Hello?"

"Hey, buddy. So what's this I hear about a crush?"

The blond groaned. "Yamato!"

"C'mon! I'm your big brother; I demand you tell me all about this Davis person so I can do my brotherly duties."

Takeru frowned. "You'd better not be planning on embarrassing me in front of him."

"Me?" Yamato asked in fake shock. "I would never dream of doing such a thing." He added under his breath, "Besides, that's what I have Tai for."

Takeru rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Yama. I'll be over in about ten minutes. You can grill me then." He snapped the phone shut and shoved it into a pant pocket with a tired sigh. _Well, I might as well get this over with as soon as I can._

- - -

Daisuke stealthily crept through the empty hallway, heading for his bedroom. He inched open the door warily of creaking, managing to slip through and shut the door without a sound. _Ha! I'm a super spy! Nothing too hard for me. Now for the good part_, he crept over to the bed with an evil grin. He crouched down, ready to pounce onto the bed, when the bedroom lights suddenly came on.

The redhead yelped, "Bright light!" He shielded his eyes with a raised arm and squinted around the room for the source of light.

Ken leaned against a wall, hand still resting on the light switch. He seemed immensely pleased with himself.

"Hey!" The tanned boy squawked, "How'd you know?"

The other boy shook his head incredulously. "Dai, you were humming Mission Impossible. It was kind of hard to miss."

"Says you," the redhead muttered crossing his arms with a frown. "They never get caught in the movies."

"Since when are the movies truthful?"

Daisuke continued to sulk. "Whatever."

Ken rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's stubbornness. He padded over to the redhead and gave him a chaste kiss before crawling into bed. "Sulk all you like, baby. I'm going to bed."

Daisuke tried to keep up his brooding, but kept sneaking glances at Ken. _Damn him and his prettiness, he's so bad for my concentration._ "Don't I get any cuddles?" He asked in a meek voice, pouting for added effect.

The blue haired boy had to bite his lip to suppress himself from laughing. Daisuke could be so childish; Ken found it adorable, if not annoy at times. "You can have them once you come to bed."

The redhead hesitated, torn between the need to continue brooding and cuddling, but cuddling won out and he quickly stripped to his boxers and slipped under the covers, anxious for the promised affection.

Daisuke cuddled up to his boyfriend, resting his head in the hollow of Ken's neck. Ken wrapped his arms around the redhead in return to draw him closer causing the tanned boy to hum contentedly. It made Ken smiled as he kissed the boy on the forehead. "Goodnight, Dai-chan."

"Night." He replied in a sleepy whisper.

**Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: Please don't sue since I'm just playing with the characters. I am aware that I don't own Digimon. Damn.**

Daisuke felt like he'd only just gone to sleep—quite the norm for him, though it was usually due to late night sex—when a loud beeping penetrated his sleep hazed mind. He tried to burrow deeper into the sheets to escape the noise, but had no such luck. The beeping continued to echo around the room. "Ken," Daisuke whined, "turn it off!"

Still the beeping continued much to the redhead's dismay. He raised his voice to plead again. "Please! C'mon Ken!" He waited a few minutes then added, "I'll give you a reward, baby."

When the noise still hadn't ended the redhead tunneled out of the blankets he'd cocooned himself in to look for the source of annoyance. "Damnit," he muttered, not able to pin the sound. "Where is that coming from?"

After a long and almost futile search he found the noise maker. It turned out to be his digivice which had been hiding in a pant pocket far under the bed. Daisuke scratched his head, confused at the location. He had absolutely no idea how the pants had gotten there.

He shrugged it off and returned to the problem at hand—making the sound cease. He flipped through the functions to see what had activated the alarm and found an email from Hikari. He clicked to open it and the beeping abruptly stopped. The tanned boy shook his head in annoyance. "This proves it; they are evil. Bastards! What kind of person gets up before eight?" He groaned.

He looked at the digital clock for confirmation of said evilness only to find that it was 4:45 in the afternoon. Daisuke's jaw dropped in shock. "Well, damn . . ."

The redhead returned his focus back to the email curious to what Hikari wanted. It was a short message letting him know there was a meeting scheduled for five at the computer lab. He tossed the digivice onto the bed with a sigh and began his morning stretches.

Daisuke froze when it dawned on him that he only had fifteen minutes until the meeting. He let out a curse, "Shit!"

The tanned boy rushed madly around the bedroom searching for clothes and throwing them on haphazardly. He managed to dress in record time at the expense of a sore shin, three smashed toes, and what was sure to be a huge bruise at his hip. The furniture and he weren't on very good terms; it mostly had to do with their sharp edges and his clumsiness. He should probably consider asking Ken about installing padding over the corners.

The redhead threw one last glare at the resented dresser before racing down to the control room. He reached the door only to run back up the corridor to retrieve the forgotten Veemon then sprinted back to the control room, skidding through the door. He tripped over his feet and fell on his face; Veemon landed softly on Daisuke's back.

"Thanks, buddy!" The blue monster said cheerily, climbing off his partner.

Daisuke absently waved the thanks off.

He moved to push himself up when strong arms encompassed his waist and lifted him up. A low voice spoke into his ear. "That was very graceful, Dai."

"Thanks." The redhead replied peevishly.

Warm lips latched onto Daisuke's ear lobe and nipped lightly making the redhead melted into the embrace, then pulled away reluctantly when he remembered the meeting he was meant to attend. "Sorry, but I've gotta run. The Digilosers are having a meeting." He trailed a hand down Ken's torso and ghosted his studded tongue across his lips. "Maybe later, kay?"

Daisuke stole a quick kiss before making a fast exit through a portal, forgetting Veemon yet again.

Ken sighed, trudging over to the throne and flopped down. "Damn tease. This is going to be a long day." He ran a hand through his hair mussing it up and turned his attention to watching the wall of monitors.

"What's a tease?" Veemon asked innocently.

Ken let out a groan.

- - -

Daisuke managed to land on his feet when he came through the gate; a major accomplishment for him. Unfortunately he didn't see the chair right in front of the computer and ended up tripping over it. "God damnit!" He muttered angrily, "Why do I always end up on the ground?! Stupid portals, I bet they have it out for me!" He glared at the monitor.

He didn't have long to glare before someone coughed in the background, alerting Daisuke that his humiliation had been public. He groaned.

"Are you okay, Davis? That looked painful."

The redhead looked up to see Takeru standing over him with a concerned expression. Daisuke plastered on a smile. "Yeah, I'm alright."

The blond helped him up; he was reluctant to release his hold after Daisuke had regained his footing much to the tanned boy's discomfort. He repressed the urge to pull away violently by chanting a mantra to himself. _It's for the mission. It's for Ken._

His inner chanting was interrupted when he noticed that Veemon wasn't with him. "Aw, man!" He moaned.

"What's the matter?" Takeru asked voice full of concern.

"I left Veemon back at home."

"Oh, that's not a big problem. No one else brought their partner so he would have been really bored if he'd have come."

Daisuke nodded in agreement and let the blond usher him over to a few cleared tables set up at the back of the room. Miyako, Iori, and Hikari were already seated at the tables as well as six other people Daisuke didn't know.

He warily greeted everyone, confused and alarmed about the newcomers. Once he and Takeru were seated the others were introduced as older Digidestined there to help out and share their experiences. Daisuke wasn't so sure about that.

Throughout the meeting Takeru's brother glared down Daisuke. It made the redhead fidgeted under those cold eyes, unsure of what he'd done to warrant Yamato's wrath. He couldn't recall anything; he'd just met the guy after all.

After the newcomers finished their stories Miyako, Iori, and Daisuke introduced themselves. Miyako let out a squeak when Daisuke fully introduced himself as Ichijouji Davis.

"Ichijouji?!"

Daisuke nodded.

The purple haired girl's eyes widened. "Omigod! Are you related to Ken Ichijouji?"

"Um—" Daisuke faltered, unsure whether to confirm or deny, when Miyako cut him off. "He's so dreamy! I mean, he's every girl's dream man. He's a genius, athletic, popular." She paused to sigh longingly.

Iori took advantage of the moment and clapped his hand over her mouth. "Please forgive her. She gets a bit . . . crazy over boys."

She glared at her friend and bit his hand. He yelped, yanking his hand away. Miyako smiled dangerously at the boy showing all her teeth. Iori returned the glare cradling his hand against his chest. "That was uncalled for."

"Oh? Was it?" She asked innocently.

"Yes," Iori gritted out between clenched teeth.

Miyako just smiled evilly.

The brunet slammed his uninjured hand down on the table and stood up. "I'm sorry, but I can no longer stand to be in the same room as her right now." Iori nodded goodbye to the group and stalked out of the room.

"Hey! You can't just leave!" Miyako yelled angrily after Iori's retreating figure. "Get back here, Iori! Right now!"

The boy ignored her irate screams and continued walking. Miyako jumped up, letting out a growl, and ran after Iori.

The group sat in uncomfortable silence until Hikari cleared her throat and said, "Well, that was . . . certainly something. I suppose we can end the meeting now."

Everyone agreed to the adjournment and took off, calling out goodbyes on their way to the door. Only Hikari, Takeru, and their brothers stayed behind with Daisuke.

"Are you free after school tomorrow, Davis? We're planning on scouting out the layout some more." Hikari asked. Then she let out a big sigh. "At least we were before Miyako and Iori's fight. Honestly!"

"Um, sure. I'll meet you at the forest gate?"

"That'll be fine. See you then." She left with a wave. Tai went to follow her, but stopped when Yamato refused to budge. He pulled at the blond's hand, whining. "Yama, c'mon! I wanna get home."

"I'm waiting for Takeru."

Tai turned his whining to Takeru. "Takeru!"

"I'm coming!" The blond snapped. He'd wanted to talk to Davis in private, but it seemed like his brother wasn't going to let him have his way anytime soon.

"Well, bye Davis. I'll see you tomorrow." Takeru smiled shyly.

"Yeah, bye."

Takeru reluctantly left, looking back over his shoulder at the redhead. The other boys followed. Yamato paused at the door to mouth, "I'll be watching you," to Daisuke. The tanned boy shuddered. Not only did he have a love struck boy making gooey eyes at him, but said boy had an overprotective, older brother who disliked Daisuke. And an older brother's loyal boyfriend now that he thought about it. Shit.

The redhead almost ran to the portal, so intent on getting as far away from Yamato as possible.

**Please read and review!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: Please don't sue since I'm just playing with the characters. I am aware that I don't own Digimon. Damn**

The Chosen Children, both original—with their digimon partners—and new, stood clustered together at the edge of the forest. The sun was slowly beginning to descend off in the distance.

"He's not coming, Kari." Miyako stated with a sigh. "We've been waiting for over half an hour. I say we forget about Davis and start scouting while there's still light."

Iori muttered, "You would."

The girl whirled to glare at the brunet. "What's that supposed to mean?! And for the record, I wasn't talking to you," she snapped at him.

"What you think it meant?" He arched an eyebrow in a condescending manner.

"You little b—" Miyako cut herself off to lunged forward to grab at the shorter boy. Iori, anticipating her actions, dodged her easily to make a quick break for where Jyou and Koushiro were standing.

Hikari's sharp voice stopped Miyako from following him. "Miyako! Iori! Stop this right now!"

The bespectacled girl frowned, crossing her arms, and sullenly looked away from the others. Iori politely apologized for his behavior; Miyako didn't buy it, she thought he looked pleased with himself. Was that a smirk?!

"So . . ." Takeru asked, trying to break the awkward air. "What does everyone else think?" The blond didn't want to give up on Davis, but he conceded that it'd be best to start now, with or without the redhead. The sooner they got to scouting, the sooner they could leave. That would most likely reduce their chance of running into the boy who'd tried to attack Davis awhile back. Takeru wasn't looking forward to meeting up with him again.

The group quickly voted: Yamato, Koushiro, Jyou, Sora, Mimi, Miyako, Iori—he was a bit put off to be voting on Miyako's side—and all the digimon were in favor of going ahead. They easily won by majority, with only Tai, Hikari, and Takeru in favor of sticking around for a bit longer. Hikari and Takeru took their losses well, but Tai wasn't so accepting.

He pouted and sulked, bringing down the spirits of the rest of the group, as well as pissing off his boyfriend with his attitude. They silently headed off towards the valley that lay ahead of them; everyone wanted to get the scouting over with as soon as possible so they could get away from the sullen Tai. It was never wise to be around him when he was in a bad mood. No one knew what he'd do in retaliation.

They were finally getting close to the end of their hard and slightly dangerous descent down the steep incline when a blast suddenly hit scant inches away from Miyako. She shrieked and leapt back from the scorched hole only to trip over a protruding root. The girl went tumbling down the slope.

"Miyako!" Iori cried out. He looked up to see a flock of Airdramon and two unknown digimon riders fast approaching. The brunet was torn between going after his friend and staying and fighting with the others. Miyako won out—she was his best friend after all and he wouldn't be any help to the others seeing as how he didn't have a digimon—and he took off down the hill after her.

- - -

The Digidestined barely noticed the loss of two of their number, too preoccupied with the enemy digimon closing in on them. The digimon took up defensive stances beside their partners.

"Hey! They have riders!"

Hikari and Takeru were thrown at Tai's exclamation. They'd been expecting only the boy from before, if at all. As the enemy drew closer it became clear that there were two boys with the digimon. The first boy they knew already, but the second boy was a surprise.

_Man, they sure like leather_, Takeru snipped. The first boy's whole attire was dark blue leather—pants, shirt, boots, and cloak. The new boy wore matching leather pants with a vest, but in a deep red. Underneath the vest was a simply white, hooded shirt that hid his face, along with a pair of dark glasses—the first boy had a similar pair—that left only the lower part of his face semi-visible. _Gee, something not made of leather. What a refreshing change. _

- - -

Iori stumbled down the incline at breakneck speed, careless of the brambles and other greenery. When he arrived at the valley he was covered in scratches, some rather deep, and dirt—he'd lost his footing and fell several times during the descent.

He found Miyako sprawled out on the ground, one leg bent unnaturally. "Miyako!" The brunet cried in terror, running to her. She was unresponsive to his cry.

Iori knelt down beside her, hovering, unsure of whether to touch his friend or not. Hesitantly he rolled her over to face him. Miyako's face was equally scratched up and dirty. It was also bruised; her cheek was the worst, already purple and still spreading.

The brunet gentle pulled her into his lap, cradling her still form, to wait for her to regain consciousness. It didn't take long, but every second felt like eternity to Iori.

Hazel eyes opened to squint up at the brunet. "Iori?"

"Miya!" The younger boy hugged her tightly. "I was so worried! Are you okay to move?" He pulled back to give the purple haired girl room for movement.

"I don't think so. My leg . . ." They both looked to the indicated appendage. "I can't feel it . . ."

". . . oh."

They sat in silence, trying to push the panic down.

A loud explosion went off in the hills, shaking the land and throwing the two friends to the ground. A few small rocks hit them, but they were lucky enough to avoid the bigger ones.

"We have to get out of here!"

"But—"

Miyako was cut off by Iori hulling her up to stand on her good foot. He commanded, "Lean on me; we can't stay here. We'll be sitting ducks with no way to defend ourselves. I can see some sort of building farther in. We'll try for those and then text the others for help."

They painstakingly made their way across the valley to what turned out to be ruins. They looked to be a temple, the bottom half still intact in the rubble of the top pieces.

The friends exchanged worried glances, but another distant explosion prompted them to enter. The interior wasn't very reassuring, broken pillars lay around and pieces of the ceiling hung down precariously.

Iori helped Miyako ease down to sit on a fallen pillar. Once she was situated he pulled out his digivice to write to the others. He didn't get a chance to. His digivice lit up abruptly it and jerked in his hand trying to go farther into the ruins.

He looked over to find that Miyako's had also responded. They shared a determined look, silently deciding to follow their digivices. The brunet helped her up again, squeezing her waist gently. She returned the comforting gesture.

"Well, we might as well get moving. No time like the present for danger and blah, blah, blah. Onward!" The bespectacled girl pumped her fist in the air, almost tipping them over in her nervous induced excitement.

Iori chuckled and stared off as commanded. Sure he was scared—what sane person wouldn't be—but if he had to do this there was no one else he'd rather face danger with. Although, he wouldn't turn Takeru down . . .

- - -

The clearing was torn up badly, as were the Digidestined. While their digimon were dedicated to fighting for them, there was just no way they could beat the higher level enemy digimon. The Digidestined had taken to hiding and hoping that the enemy would soon get bored and leave; the team was scattered throughout due to the unpredictable air attacks.

Tai yelled out to the others from behind his hiding spot, a tree. "We have to retreat!"

"There's no where to go!"

"We're cut off!"

A blast hit Tai's tree. "Shit!" He exclaimed and, grabbing Agumon, dove for new cover behind a boulder.

"Aw, look at the poor, little babies. Have you ever seen anything so pathetic?" The blue haired boy taunted.

His hooded partner sneered. "This is way too easy. I'm bored." He brought a hand up to cover a fake yawn.

"You cheating bastards! If we could fight back you'd be finished!"

"Yeah!" Agumon chimed in.

"Don't make me laugh. You losers aren't worthy to be here. I have no idea how you managed to sneak in, but fun time is over. I'm here to personally see that you're thrown out. Bye bye." He waved goodbye cheerfully.

At his dismissal, the flock of Airdramon moved in for a full scale attack.

**Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: Please don't sue since I'm just playing with the characters. I am aware that I don't own Digimon. Damn.**

"Miya?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you as creeped out as I am by this?"

"Yep."

The two friends had been following their guiding digivices for awhile now, but it seemed like they weren't going anywhere. The only thing that seemed to remotely change was the lack of light; if anything, it seemed to get darker as they walked on.

They continued walking on in the dark, nevertheless, trying to cover their nerves with small talk until Miyako's grip on Iori's shoulder fell away abruptly.

"Miya?" Iori called out frantically, waving his D3 around in the hope to locate her with the small light.

The fallen girl let out a groan. "I'm here."

"Are you okay?" The brunet crouched down to help her up again. She grabbed hold of his hand, but stopped him from rising.

"I tripped over something." The bespectacled girl peered into the darkness looking for whatever she'd tripped over. A dim glimmer of metal caught the light of her digivice. "Ah ha!" She reached out to pick up the object, but it was too heavy for her to lift one handed. Miyako crawled over and yanked it up with both hands.

She fell back in surprise as the object came free and a bright light erupted from where the object had been. The two friends were momentarily blinded.

"Hello there!" A chipper voice greeted.

Miyako let out a yelp and hurriedly scooted away from the strange voice. "Who's there?" She seized Iori's D3 to use for light since her own had stopped glowing. The poor lighting revealed a large, brown bird digimon.

"I am Hawkmon. Seeing as how you hold my digi-egg, you must be my partner. It is a great pleasure to finally meet you." The digimon swept into a bow.

"Um . . ." The purple haired girl stared on in confusion until Iori gently nudged her. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Miyako and this is Iori, he's a Digidestined as well."

Hawkmon nodded at the brunet in greeting.

"Do you think we can leave now? I mean, this has got to be why our digivices went off. We found Hawkmon so we should be done, right?"

Iori shook his head in disagreement. "My digivice is still glowing so I must have a digimon here also."

The girl hummed thoughtfully. "It's going to be a lot harder to find your digimon. The only reason we found Hawkmon was because I stumbled upon him by dumb luck."

"If I might interrupt," Hawkmon piped up, "I do believe that Iori's digimon is close by."

"I guess I'll just have to look around then. You stay put, Miya. I don't want you moving around anymore than you have to with your leg."

The other digi-egg was soon found under a pile of rumble, bringing forth a friendly, yellow digimon.

"Hiya! I'm Armadillomon."

- - -

"Ha! Is that the best you can do?" Tai crowed from behind the tree he was currently using as cover. Like the rest of the group he was tired and scratched up, a bit singed here and there, but he refused to give up.

"Taichi, you idiot!" Yamato screeched out, "Don't taunt them! We're already in enough trouble!"

"You pest are ceasing to amuse me. Maybe I should just dispose of you now." The blue haired boy signaled to an Airdramon; it dove down at Tai's hiding spot. "Don't worry, though, it'll be quick."

A blast hit the flying digimon before it had a chance to attack the older Digidestined.

"What?!" The blue haired boy howled in shock and anger.

A winged digimon swooped in carrying Miyako with another one behind with Iori.

"Sorry we're late to the party, guys! We had to pick up a few extra guests." The purple haired girl smiled cheekily. "So how about it, leather dudes? Ready to dance?"

The blue haired boy snorted. "How delightful that you think you have a chance of winning. Sadly we have other things to attend to besides wasting time on you plebeians, so you'll just have to take a rain check on losing." He wiggled his fingers in a mock goodbye, and then signaled the flock of Airdramon to move out.

"You cowards!" Tai called after the retreating enemy, "That's right, you'd better run!"

His blond boyfriend came out from behind his cover to march over to Tai and whapped him upside the head. "You, be quiet." Yamato scowled.

Hikari came out soon after to join in beating her brother. "Are you dense or something? Honestly, Tai; you need to think once and awhile."

"What is this, national abuse Tai day?" The big haired boy whined.

"Oh, hush."

- - -

As soon as the flock returned to the fortress, Ken jumped off to storm to the control room. Daisuke waited until they touched down before dismounting then wandered off to the master bedroom. He would have liked nothing better than to have followed after his lover, but he knew how Ken was. When the other boy was in one of his moods nothing could get through to him; Ken would isolate himself away from everyone. No, Daisuke knew it was better to wait for Ken to come to him than try to help now.

It was late at night when Ken finally reappeared. Daisuke smiled wanly and patted the bed in a silent invitation. The other boy climbed into bed, tugging the redhead down to spoon against his back.

"Do you wanna talk?" Daisuke quietly asked.

Ken shook his head no against his boyfriend's back. "Can we just," he paused, seemingly at a loss for words.

"What?"

Ken buried his head deeper into the hollow of Daisuke's neck in response. A hand slipped under to the tanned boy's shirt to stoke the toned stomach.

"Do you wanna have sex?" Daisuke asked in confusion.

The other boy shook his head again. "No, I just want to touch you. Alright?"

Daisuke covered his hand and threaded their fingers together. "Of course. Whatever you need."

- - -

It was several days until the next text from Hikari. It briefly mentioned the attack, asked where he'd been at the time, and informed him that there was another meeting that evening; all of it was polite, but Daisuke had a sense of foreboding.

_Wonderful. My sex life has gone down the drain since the attack and I've got the enemy riding my back. _He let out a loud sigh. He supposed that attending the meeting and getting away from Ken's strange overprotectiveness might ease the headache that had been building for days now. It was due to confusion; every time he tried to help Ken with research or something, Ken would kick him out of the room. Ken wasn't getting anything done, though, because he'd hang over Daisuke all the time. Overprotected just didn't seem to cover it.

Daisuke ended up going to the computer lab early to avoid Ken's looming. He didn't have very long to wait—he easily amused himself during his wait by switching computer wires—before the first Digidestined filled in. More like hobbled in Miyako's case.

He took one look at Miyako and his jaw dropped open. "Wow, you look like shit!"

"Aren't you just the sweetest?" The older girl growled, restraining herself from beating him with her new crutch. There was always later. It might be hard with the bulky leg cast; maybe Iori would help if she asked nicely.

The redhead waited until the two friends were seated before questioning them. It wouldn't look good if he wasn't curious about what had happened. Maybe he could find out where the upper level digimon had come from as well.

"We were attacked. You'd know that if you'd been there like you were supposed to." The purple haired girl glared ferociously at him.

Daisuke held up his hands in defense. "Hey now, it wasn't my fault! My sister had an accident and is in the hospital!" _At least I wish she was, that food stealer._

Miyako kept glaring.

"Please forgive her. She's out of painkillers and the crutches are still difficult for her to use," Iori explained.

The tanned boy nodded politely, even though he thought Miyako was just being her usual, bitchy self. "What exactly happened the other day?"

"I'm not sure of all that happened since Miyako and I were separated from the group when the enemy first attacked. We took shelter in some ruins for awhile and probably would have stayed there the whole time if we hadn't found our digimon there.

"We came upon them by accident; we wouldn't have found them if not for our digivices. We stumbled across our digimons digi-eggs and they popped out when we picked up the eggs. The eggs also allowed our digimon to evolve.

"When we got back to the group they were pretty beat up. We managed to scare the enemy off—I think they were shocked to find out that we could digivolve. That's about it."

"Wow. Is everyone injured?"

"Not badly, it was mostly just scrapes and a few burns. Miya got the worst of it, but that's from her fall down the hillside."

Daisuke didn't get ask anymore question because the rest of the group poured loudly into the lab just then.

The meeting was short, consisting of Daisuke giving his excuse and a debate over what to do next. It was headed mainly by Tai and Yamato with Tai in favor of attacking the enemy right away and Yamato for researching all that they could. The debate turned into a screaming match between the two boys, cueing the older Digidestined to leave. They took their exit, motioning for the others to do the same.

"Should we really leave them alone? They looked ready to jump each other." Daisuke asked curiously as they left the school.

"Only in the sexual sense." Koushiro assured the other boy.

"You mean they're together? Together together?"

"Most assuredly, yes."

"They get like that all the time," Sora chimed in. "It was just a matter of seconds before they'd start going at it on the table. We thought it'd be nice to spare your poor, virgin eyes the spectacle." She paused to roll her eyes. "They're such hornball sometimes."

Daisuke hummed absentmindedly, already going over everything he'd learned from the meeting. Ken would be pretty happy with all the stuff Daisuke had found out. Best that he got back to the fortress now; maybe the information would even help Ken's new mindset.

Daisuke would really appreciate it, especially if it revived his sex life.

"Well, I've gotta run now. See you guys later." He took off running for the nearest library for a computer, hopeful of jumping Ken. In the sexual sense, of course.

**Please read and review!**

**AN: Hey, guys. Been awhile, huh? Any one miss me? XD Sorry that it's taken me so long, but life has been pretty busy. Plus, I'm a bit OCD so I had to go back and edit all my stuff to statisfy my compulsion before I got around to new stuff. But I shall try to have updates more regularly! I refuse to be one of those authors who abandon their fics. Promise!**

**In other news, I'm coauthoring a new fic, Blurring The Lines, under the name bury me away. It was originally LanHikari2000x's fic that we adopted. It's planned to be a Ken/Daisuke/Takeru triangle, so come check it out! It needs some loving! For all you die-hard Ken/Daisuke fans, maybe you could just squint during the other pairing parts? XDD**

**Also, I'm working on some other Ken/Daisuke fics based in the A New World verse. They're planned to be a collection of one-shots of important events and such that probably won't come up in a flashback in ANW. So keep an eye out for those as well!**


End file.
